narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique
Hand Seal Twice now I see that someone, in this case Deva, changed the listing from the bird seal to a technique specific hand seal. I don't believe this is the case. If you compare the finger positions with the image we have at the hand seals page, you'll see that not only the positions match, but that the angle on the image of Asuma doing it reveals more how the seal is than the one in the hand seals page. In the hand seals page, the upfront angle doesn't showcase how the middle and ring fingers are positioned, not does it show how the thumbs are bent. Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think the way he forms his hands after the bird seal is what has people thinking that it's a special hand seal. It's clearly bird to me, and then he essentially does what the Uchiha clan does with the Great Fireball Technique by forming a ring with their fingers.Ryne 91 (talk) 21:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the hand inclination is what doing this as well. The motion after the hand seal does resemble that, but it's more like he's making a conch shape with his hands instead of the ring. Omnibender - Talk - 21:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I wasn't saying that Asuma was doing the same as Sasuke or Itachi. I was merely saying that he was making a hand motion that isn't a hand seal but helps focus the jutsu on his target.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I dunno how else to put this but I really do think that seal is the bird seal so before going any further I hope doing this helps to see it better. It's the same seal just at a different angle, but if it's going to cause any problems we can always wait for the technique to be listed hopefully in the next databook.--Cerez365™ 19:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Have we ever seen a bird seal at that angle before?--''Deva '' 19:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well nein, but at the same time, have we ever seen two different seals that look that much alike with just the angle differentiating them?--Cerez365™ :::The only difference between Asuma's seal and the bird seal seems to be the angle he's holding his hands. I don't think that's a good enough reason to consider them different, especially considering the fact that we're seeing him from an odd angle in the first place. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Wind containing dust Are we completely sure that this technique involves dust by any means apart from the name? To me it looks just like a really fast and concentrated blast of wind, dust it's nowhere to be seen, and, on the other hand, producing dust doesn't look at all like a Wind Technique, it actually fits more an Earth Technique. I can understand that the name acts almost like a complete proof, but it's still speculation-- (talk) 20:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Is it so different from Asuma spewing ash and calling it a fire technique? Dust is often found in the air. Given the way that certain parts of the technique are darker, I find it incredibly unlikely that it doesn't actually contain dust. Furthermore, they aren't going to name a technique like that unless it actually involves dust.Ryne 91 (talk) 20:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ash it's still a production of fire. Dust may be, but not always. And the darkened parts could probably be just speed effects. About the name, I find more likely that it's based on the deity listed in the trivia section rather than the dust part. But I'm just sayying that we're not sure that it involves dust, but I would like to get opinions from some admins.-- (talk) 20:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::If they left it alone this far, they aren't going to change it now.Ryne 91 (talk) 21:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Baki Japanese Wikipedia lists him as a user of this jutsu, saying he used it in Fade into the Moonlight. Can anyone check? Omnibender - Talk - 04:17, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :He released a small black cloud of, what looked like ash, from his mouth - no name, and definitely didn't look like the jutsu Asuma used.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 04:20, April 22, 2016 (UTC)